walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Trey Barker (Road to Survival)
Trey Barker, commonly known as Barker, is a novel series adapted main character who appears in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. He is a former resident of Woodbury and is a friend of Major Gene Gavin. He has his own personal story, Barker's Story, in which he plays as the protagonist. Pre-Apocalypse & Post-Apocalypse Main Story 'Area 1 - Homemart' To Be Added 'Area 2 - Woodbury Gates' To Be Added 'Area 6 - Steel Bridge' To Be Added Roadmap - Barker's Story To Be Added As A Playable Character Note: This character is only playable as an ally in game. In order to add this character to your team, hacking and character editing is required. Barker *'Persona': Soldier *'Trait': Tough *'Rarity': Common (1 Star) *'Leader Skill': All teammates get +10% HP. *'Adrenaline Rush': Spray and Pray (Deal 110% damage to one enemy and all enemies adjecent to it.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. Note: This character is only playable as an ally in game. The is no other way to obtain this character. Barker (Ally) * Persona: Rebel * Trait: Fast * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Calm Shot (Deal 200% damage to one enemy.) * Specialist Skill: Neutralize (When this character attacks an enemy that has 90% or more Adrenaline, the enemy will be Impaired for 1 turn.) Barker (Playable) * Persona: Rebel * Trait: Fast * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Twin Strikes (Deal 325% damage and -20 AP to up to 2 enemies.) * Specialist Skill: Neutralize (When this character attacks an enemy that has 90% or more Adrenaline, the enemy will be Impaired for 1 turn.) Killed Victims This list shows the victims Trey has killed: *Gene Gavin (Out of Mercy) *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly many unnamed people. Death Killed By *Hero Player (Determinant) *Zombies (Determinant) After a fight between Barker's group and the Hero player, you have the choice to shoot Barker in the head, or leave him to be devoured by walkers. Appearances "The Walking Dead: Road to Survival" *Area 1 - Homemart *Area 2 - Woodbury Gates *Area 6 - Steel Bridge *Roadmap - Barker's Story Trivia *Barker is one of two characters to have Spray and Pray as their Adrenaline Rush, the other one being Randall. *Barker is one of five characters to have Calm Shot as their Adrenaline Rush, the others being Chris, Danny, Nathan and Nicholas. *Barker (Ally) and Barker (Playable) are two of nine characters to have Neutralize as their Specialist Skill, the others being Bruce, [[Carl Grimes (Road to Survival)|Carl No Turning Back]], [[Lori Grimes (Road to Survival)|Lori Days Gone Bye]], [[Mark (Peacekeeper)|Mark All Out War]], Tyreese, Tyreese Road to Survival, Edition #1 ''and Yumiko. *Barker ''(Ally) and Barker (Playable) are two of nine characters to have a Special Weapon, the others being Romanov, Sandy, Sawyer, Shiva, Tyreese, Viktor and Yumiko. *There is only one difference in the Barker appearing as an ally and as a playable character; the Adrenaline Rush. Aside from that, they're the exact same character. Category:Woodbury Category:Deceased